Soul Mates
by Krystiana
Summary: Does true love really conquer all?
1.

Soul Mates, Part I  
by Krystiana Slinky (krystiana@geocities.com)  
_________  
Are you actually reading this, or are you just going to skip it like most  
people do? Well, if you are, then I guess you are patient and like reading  
nonsense.   
Anyway, Gargoyles belong to Disney/Buena Vista, all right? They aren't  
mine, but I am sure you know that since you are reading this, and likes  
Gargoyles. This story, however, is mine. You can't steal my idea. It's all  
mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Calm down, Krys...  
Okay, now, if you are going to read this, you must read these other stories  
first:  
  
Music Says It All  
To Live Again, Part I  
To Live Again, Part II  
Echoes of the Future  
Companionship  
The Gate (co-authored by Kristafori)  
  
I've also written something called "Temptation," but that is a whole other  
universe, which was aptly named "The Altered Universe" by a friend of mine.  
However, if you like seeing Brooklyn acting evil, I strongly recommend it. :)  
  
If you know me, this is the first of what I plan on releasing a story at  
least bi-weekly. My normal stories take anywhere from two days to a few  
weeks(+ one day for editing). But after school started again, I fell  
behind. :( So, anyway, I plan on releasing a story every other Friday.  
Okey-doke? Good.  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend, Molly, AKA Banshee. (Yes, Molly is  
her real name.) She helped me come up with this story idea. We actually got  
the idea from walking around down at the Plaza, and we saw a movie poster  
for "The Devil's Advocate." We had no idea what it was about, and this idea  
sprung into our heads. Okay? So this is dedicated to her!  
  
And we're off!!!!  
_____________________________  
  
{Future Tense}  
Brooklyn: Are you all right, my love?  
  
"Previously on Gargoyles...."  
  
Demona: Yes, now that I'm back in your arms.  
  
{Hound of Ulster}  
Banshee: Oberon wants his children to return to Avalon. But know this - I  
will not return.  
  
{The Gathering, Part I}  
[Weird Sisters carrying Banshee]  
Banshee: Release me!  
  
Oberon: You pride yourself on your siren voice. And so your voice will be  
taken away until we see humilty in your silent plea.  
[Oberon placing the metal plate on Ban-shee's mouth]  
  
{Music Says It All}  
Demona: I love you, Brooklyn.  
  
{The Gate}  
Demona: I can't stay. I've learned how to forgive humans, now I have to  
forgive myself.  
Brooklyn: I'll go with-  
Demona: No. I have to do this alone.  
  
Demona: Goodbye, my love.  
[Demona gliding away, Brooklyn looking after her, and the clan watching him]  
_________  
Soul Mates  
Part I  
  
The gargoyle swooped around the Aerie Building before finally making a  
landing in the middle of the courtyard. He had a rather sour look on his face.  
  
Brooklyn was in a bad mood, and he intended to let people to know it.   
  
But the rest of the clan already knew it, and they avoided him.   
  
Which made his already bad mood into a XXXXed mood.   
  
No gargoyle likes to be avoided. Especially after finding love, and then so  
narrowly losing it again. He knew he would get her back one day, but he  
knew that could be centuries.  
  
No one had even seen Demona for a few months. Angela missed her, but she  
had Broadway to comfort her. Brooklyn was in more pain, and although the  
clan knew it, Brooklyn had become a mystery to them. When they tried to  
help him, he pushed them away.  
  
He stalked into the castle, his face unchanging. He turned into the  
entertainment room and turned on the CD player. He had listened to music,  
trying to keep his mind off Demona, but whatever her listened to reminded  
him of her. Sheryl Crow, because of the dream he had of Demona dancing to  
it. Alanis Morisette, because of the dream Lex had told him about. Even  
White Town, with the "Your Woman," song, somehow he just thought of her.  
  
Tonight he wanted to think of her. He brought out one album, one Elisa had  
bought for him a few weeks ago, trying to cheer him up. It was Space,  
Spiders album. He put the CD in the player and fast-tracked to Track 5,  
"Me and You Vs. the World."  
  
"I first met you hanging knickers on the line  
From that moment on I knew that there could only be one outcome  
Me and you against the world forever  
  
You have no folks   
And I'm just a joke  
But we made a vow that we would never sell each other out  
A lie detector wouldn't make me doubt you  
  
Now we know that its us versus the world now  
Me and you against the world now  
Look up there in the sky now  
See the stars, well, they're shining just for us  
  
Hey now, me and you against the world now  
Look up there in the sky now  
See the stars, well, they're shining just for us."  
  
Brooklyn stopped the player. He knew the rest of the song, but he loved the  
chorus. The rest of the song was about two robbers and they were shot while  
they were trying to get away. In the end, they were lying dying in each  
others arms.  
  
Brooklyn smiled slightly. ~What else will humans write about?~ he thought.  
~They'll sing about anything just to make money.~ He fast-tracked to the  
last track, Track 14. It was a musical song, with no vocals. It was called  
"Growler."  
  
He sat back, letting the music wash around him. He closed his eyes and  
imagined Demona. He saw her eyes, her wild red hair, her soft blue-green  
skin. Everything about her that used to drive him up the wall, he now loved.   
  
The song came to and end, but he didn't get up to stop the player. He  
wanted silence.   
  
He got sixty seconds of it. The CD player started another song, one that he  
hadn't heard before. The music was inticing, and he sat up to see who had  
changed the CD.   
  
No one was there, and the CD was on Track 15. he picked up the case and  
looked at the back. There wasn't a Track 15, according to the label. The  
song itself explained it, though. The mystery of why the album was called  
"Spiders" was revealed.  
  
"In twenty years from now I want to be nowhere  
I live life day by day just sitting in the same chair  
If it wasn't for you I'd have taken you  
You gave me a brand new meaning, an extra season  
And all of this from a girl who's  
  
Scared of the spiders and she's scared of the dark  
She's scared of the boogeymen in the dark  
But if anybody comes her way I know she'll cut their bones off  
  
They wrote a book about her  
Its taken the place of the Holy Bible  
I'd send her to the stars but the universe couldn't handle an eagle  
If it wasn't for you I'd have taken you  
You gave me a brand new meaning, an extra season  
And all of this from a girl who's  
  
Scared of the spiders and she's scared of the dark  
She's scared of the boogeymen in the dark  
But if anybody comes her way I know she'll cut their  
bones off  
  
Scared of the spiders and she's scared of the dark  
She's scared of the boogeymen in the dark  
But if anybody comes her way I know she'll cut their  
bones off."  
  
Brooklyn stopped the CD player, his beak open wide. The song described  
Demona almost perfectly. She was one of the bravest gargoyles Brooklyn had  
ever known. But she was scared of the boogeymen, which were her own  
personal ghosts, her guilt.   
  
* * *  
  
Ani DiFranco blasted out the window of Nightstone Unlimited.  
  
Demona was definately not happy, either.  
  
As much as she wanted to reform, she knew she couldn't. She had started  
being nicer to her employees, giving them raises, even complementing them  
on their work regularly, but nothing helped. What could you do when you had  
tried to destroy the human race a year ago?  
  
Demona stood up and began pacing. Angela was growing up with a human for a  
mother. Not that Elisa didn't make a good mother, but Demona wanted to be  
there for her daughter.   
  
One more face floated into her mind, and this time it didn't leave.  
Brooklyn was still younger that her, but she loved him more than she had  
ever loved Goliath or Thailog.   
  
Demona had no idea why she was listening to this human music, she just knew  
it eased her pains.  
  
Except for one, a pain that wouldn't die until she could once again be  
wrapped in Brooklyn's strong, red, arms. She never knew it was possible to  
love someone this much. It hurt to be away from him.   
  
She turned to the window. *Brooklyn?* she cried out silently to him. There  
was no answer. ~Proabaly out of range,~ she thought bitterly. ~He is on the  
other side of Manahattan.~  
  
* * *  
  
Not anymore, at least. Brooklyn was gliding around Nightstone Unlimited  
when Demona called out to him. He didn't dare give his presence away. As  
much as he wanted to see her, he wouldn't.  
  
Goliath had seen how much pain Brooklyn was in, and had said he could go  
and stay with Demona, to help her along her journey. Brooklyn refused,  
saying he had a responsibility to the clan, and couldn't abandon them.  
Besides, Demona said she wanted to be alone.  
  
Brooklyn landed on the ledge of a different window. He had to just look at  
her, to try and soothe something. He pressed himself up against the glass.  
  
There she was, looking so very solemn. He firey red hair reflected in the  
dim light. Her eyes were closed at the moment, head down, arms crossed.  
  
Brooklyn pressed himself farther onto the glass as all the memories he had  
of Demona, good and bad, swung past him.  
  
When she had talked privately to him that first time after they woke up, he  
felt something for her, but it wasn't love. At least he didn't think so.  
When she stroked the side of his beak he felt a surging passion, but not love.  
  
But his feelings had finally come out. His true feelings. He admitted them,  
and they managed to push the rage away.  
  
~Didn't it?~  
  
* * *  
  
Demona wanted to just even see Brooklyn's shadow. She knew it was a million  
to negative one chances of seeing him, but she didn't care. Thinking of him  
made her feel better and worse at the same time.  
  
She loved everything about him. His snow-white hair, his beautiful eyes,  
his sense of humor, even his sprouted beak. He was younger that her, but he  
matched her with everything. Besides, in a few years, he would be the same  
age as her.  
  
But then a few years after that, he would be older than her, and keep  
growing. She knew that they wouldn't die together, despite how much she  
wanted it. He would die, and she would still live...  
  
With a moan, she sank to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn saw Demona fall. He gasped, worried that something was wrong. He  
turned to the edge of the window, searching for some sort of latch to open  
it. His sensitive talons ran along the side, and finally caught on a latch.  
Pulling it up, he rushed inside.   
  
He ran to her side and hugged her, picking her up. Demona gasped and opened  
her eyes. A broad smile spread across her face and she threw her arms  
around Brooklyn's neck.   
  
"My love!" she shouted. "How...never mind. I'm just so happy to see you  
again!" She kissed each side of his beak and then planted a final kiss on  
his lips. Brooklyn returned the kiss, holding on tightly to her. Thinking  
back to the Castle Wyvern days, he remembered something that mates often did.   
  
Extending his wings, he wrapped his wings around both of them. Demona  
smiled and laid her head on his chest. Brooklyn smiled down at her.   
  
They stayed that way for what seemed to be a long time. Demona finally drew  
away from Brooklyn. He then put a talon under her chin and tilted her head  
up at him. It had not occured to him until then that he was now taller than  
her. Smiling, he bent down on one knee. Taking one of her hands in his own,  
he stroked her face, almost relishing in her beauty.  
  
"My love," he began, half-closing his eyes. "A few months ago I was moping  
that I would never have a mate, or anyone who would love me. But now, I see  
what I should have seen before - you are the most beautiful gargoyle I have  
ever seen."   
  
Demona blushed. "I never though of you as a poet, my love."   
  
Brooklyn grinned. "Just say you're seeing a whole new side of me," he said.  
"Just like I saw a whole new side of you." Brooklyn drew her back into the  
embrace they were in before, but Demona pulled back.  
  
"My turn," she said, smiling mysteriously. "Brooklyn, after Thailog, I  
thought I could never trust another again. But you forgave me despite all I  
have done, especially to you." She paused, frowning. "I realize I have  
never been...accomodating towards humans, or the clan, but you forgave me,  
and you were the first to forgive me, even though you were the one who  
hated me the most."   
  
Brooklyn began to protest, but she placed a hand over his beak. "After what  
happened with Angela, I began to realize that what I wanted was stupid.  
That what I wanted had cost me everything that mattered to me. That what I  
wanted wasn't right, and just... evil."  
  
"But you weren't evil!" Brooklyn interuppted. "You just didn't understand  
humanity. And after everything that humanity had done to you, you still  
forgave them. And you are surprised that I forgave you?"  
  
Demona looked down. "Brooklyn...I am afraid about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Demona looked up at him, searching his eyes for an answer to the question  
she was about to ask. "I am afraid about the future."  
  
Brooklyn looked puzzled. "But there's Krys..."  
  
Demona shook her head. "I mean the future after that. Brooklyn, I am afraid  
about your death." Brooklyn's features melted into understanding. "I am  
afraid...I am immortal and you are not." She turned away from him. "What am  
I to do about it?"  
  
Brookly placed his taloned hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that  
now."   
  
Demona smiled, turning back to him. "You're right. That is a long time from  
now." Smiling, she ran back into his arms.   
  
* * *  
  
AVALON  
  
The green heisan figure floated into the empty hall. Only Oberon was still  
there, looking rather bored. As the figure floated closer, he looked up.  
  
"Banshee," Oberon stated. The Banshee looked down as Oberon sat up. "I  
wager you are here to plead for your voice to be returned to you." She nodded.  
  
Oberon sighed and rose a hand. The metal plate over the Banshee's mouth  
melted away. "Your silence has shown us your humilty. Although there is  
still very little, it has grown since you...arrived here again. See that it  
still grows, child."  
  
The Banshee smiled at Oberon with sincere gratitude. "Thank you, my lord  
Oberon." She turned to leave, and then stopped. ~He wants me to show  
humilty,~ she thought to herself. She turned back to her father, her lord.  
"Is there anything I can do in return?"  
  
Oberon looked sincerly surprised. "Not now, Banshee. Perhaps at a later time."  
  
Banshee nodded and smiled once more, and then she took her leave.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, look, our sister finally got her voice back!" The image of the young  
Peter Maza laughed as the Banshee appeared.  
  
The Banshee turned at her brother's voice. "Coyote," she sneered. "Must you  
always torment me?"  
  
Coyote laughed again. "Of course," he stated. His face darkened suddenly.  
"With Puck gone...someone has to take his place!" Coyote sighed. "But I  
can't fill his shoes."  
  
Numerous others around him nodded in agreement and faces quickly turned  
sour. Using the sorrow as a distraction, the Banshee flashed away from the  
room into her own private quarters.   
  
"They always torment me!" She screeched. The walls around began to shake at  
the sound of her voice. She calmed down a bit. ~I don't want Lord Oberon  
after me again.~  
  
She sneered at the thought. ~LORD Oberon, indeed. If I had the power...~  
She smiled suddenly. ~Maybe it is time for a visit to the mortal world. And  
since time passes slower here then in the real world, I can have a few days  
before someone notices I am gone!~  
  
In a flash, she dissappeared.   
  
* * *  
  
MANHATTAN  
  
The child of Oberon walked along in her mortal form. Molly fit right in  
with the rest of the crowd. In Ireland it was much easier to steal things,  
but here it would probably be harder, and she did not want to test her luck.  
  
She turned the corner and ran into a tall man, and she fell to the ground.  
To a mortal, he would look threatening. The man had a leering face, and had  
eyes for Molly. He plastered a false smile on his face.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry, Sweetheart," he said, helping her up. "I'm always running  
into people." He looked her over again. "But I ain't never ran into any as  
pretty as you."  
  
Molly smiled, acting flattered. "Thank ye, sir. Might I have yer name?"  
  
"My name is Paul," he said. "That's quite an accent you've got there. Were  
are you from?"  
  
"Ireland," she said. "I just moved here about a month ago, and it's still a  
might bit confusing."  
  
The man laughed. "I've lived here all my life, and it's still confusing.  
What's your name?"  
  
"Molly."  
  
"Can I buy you a drink, Molly?"  
  
* * *  
  
The body fell to the ground with a thump. Molly looked around to see if  
anyone had seen what happened. No one was near.  
  
Walking away, she felt satisfied. ~Using mortals is almost untraceable,~  
she thought. ~The police can't accuse someone who doesn't exist.~  
  
Molly continued walking out of the shadowed alley. ~I'll need a few more,  
though.~  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn looked out the window over Demona's head. Seeing the lightening  
sky, he groaned.   
  
"My love?" Demona looked up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"It's almost dawn."  
  
Demona sighed and put her head back on his shoulder. "I wish this night  
would never end."  
  
"All good things must come to an end," Brooklyn stated, stroking her hair.  
He kissed her on top of her head and stood up. "Don't want you trapped the  
entire day." He knelt on the ground and looked up at Demona with a grin on  
his face. "Until the sun goes down, my love."  
  
The sun peaked over the building. Brooklyn slept with a smile on his face.   
  
* * *  
  
Dominique Destine glanced at the sun setting out of the corner of her eye.  
Dismissing her workers, she ran into the back room where Brooklyn was  
sleeping. She quickly changed into her usual garments - her loincloth and  
jewelry. Just as she setting her tiara on her head, the sun set.  
  
She cringed as her wings sprang from her back. Her skin darkened to her  
teal color, and as her gargoyle features came back, her battle cry echoed  
across the room.   
  
As the transformation ended, behind her, she heard a crash of stone as  
Brooklyn awoke. Demona turned around to see the red gargoyle stretching his  
wings.   
  
"How was your day, my love?" Brooklyn asked, hugging her.  
  
"Boring as hell," Demona replied, snuggling into his wings.   
  
Brooklyn's face suddenly fell. Demona noticed this, and she looked up at  
her love with concern. "Brooklyn?"   
  
"It's just...I haven't forgotten the night you tricked me into stealing the  
Grimorum," Brooklyn said.  
  
Now Demona's face had darkened. "That."  
  
"Yeah, that." Brooklyn sighed. "There are times when I don't know whether  
to kiss you or kill you. I get next to you, and I can't think straight."  
  
Demona suddenly lightened up. "What's to think about? You feel the  
connection betweem us as strong as I do." She started to talk in a French  
accent, making an amazing impression of the old romance movies. "We are  
soul mates. We are fated to be together."  
  
Brooklyn drew her closer. "Maybe we're cursed." Demona chuckled and kissed  
him.  
  
Brooklyn sighed again. "I have to go back, you know. They'll be worried  
about me."  
  
Demona nodded. "I understand."  
  
"I'll come back more often, if you'd like."  
  
"No. I still have to sort things out." Then she smiled. "I'll come to the  
castle when I'm ready."  
  
Brooklyn nodded solemnly. "All right, love." With that, he glided out the  
window.   
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn shook his head and grinned as he glided back to the castle. Every  
time he saw her, he loved her more. And now that he had gotten the guilt  
thing off his chest, he loved her even more than ever.  
  
A high pitched scream echoed through the air. Brooklyn looked down and saw  
a young woman being chased into an alley by three not-so-nice looking  
fellows. ~Always the alley,~ Brooklyn thought tiredly as he dropped down to  
do the routine.   
  
The woman was actually very pretty, by human standards, and that was  
probably the reason she was being chased. She didn't look rich by any  
standards. In fact, she looked rather like a girl that was not-so-nice  
either. She had short, dyed red hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to suck  
you into the depths. She was wearing a red mid-riff and a leather jacket.   
  
"Get away from me, low-life," she yelled. She had an incredibly thick Irish  
accent.  
  
"And who is gonna make us, sweet cheeks?" The leader asked. "We just want a  
little...monkey dance, so to speak."  
  
~They want to rape her!~ Brooklyn realized. Eyes lighting up, he jumped  
into the light. "I don't think so."  
  
"OH, MY HOLY XXXXING WORD!" one of the rapists yelled.   
  
"XXXX, it's one of those gargoyle monsters!" the leader hissed to his  
partners.   
  
"Excellent deduction, Sherlock!" Brooklyn said. "It must have taken a lot  
of brain power to figure that one out."  
  
The third appeared to be having a breakdown. He was hunched against a wall,  
head in hands. "Omigodomigodomigod," he kept muttering.  
"We'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadie. WE ARE GONNA XXXXING DIE!"  
  
"Relax," Brooklyn said. "I don't kill people unless they XXXX me off."  
  
"Yes, sir..." The leader said, keeping his face straight. Suddenly, he made  
a break for it. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and tripped him as he tried to run  
past him. The leader landed face down in a mud puddle.  
  
The other two were backing away in fear. The frightened one's eyes finally  
rolled back in his head and he fainted.  
  
The final one, seemed to be the most brave, but the most stupid. He threw a  
hard swing at Brooklyn and connected with the side of his face. Brooklyn  
grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up.   
  
"Forget it," Brooklyn muttered. He threw the rapist against the wall and  
then checked on the girl.  
  
She didn't look shaken at all, but rather awe-struck. "I don't believe this  
is happening," she said, more to herself than to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ms. Destine looked at the clock. 6:25. The sun would set in ten minutes.  
She walked into her back room and sat down, waiting for her gargoyle form  
to come out.  
  
Business today had been rough. She had interviewed six people for a high  
job at Nightstone, but none of them seemed to suit her wants.  
  
Dominique realized she was more tired than she thought. She yawned and  
closed her eyes, laying her head back. She wondered how her daughter was  
doing. She had forgotten to ask Brooklyn the night before. She yawned again  
and looked at the sunset.   
  
It hadn't moved.  
  
Dominique gasped and looked at the clock. It was still 6:25. SHe rubbed her  
eyes and looked again. She hadn't seen wrong.  
  
But she knew something was wrong. Looking away from the clock, she saw she  
was no longer in Nightstone anymore. She was in Xanatos's office. Dominique  
quickly ran outside.   
  
~First time stops, then I get zapped to Wyvern,~ she thought. She looked at  
the seven garoyle statues. From the looks of it, Lexington and Broadway had  
gotten into a fight and the others were trying to stop them. The sun had  
risen before it could be resolved.   
  
She walked up to Brooklyn's statue, who wasdoing nothing but watching  
calmly. Placing a hand on the side of his beautiful face. A tear came to  
her eyes. She planted a kiss on his forehead, right between the horns. "I  
love you," she whispered aloud.  
  
"Love, Demona?" A voice behind her said. She turned around to see Goliath's  
statue moving, mocking her. "You no longer know the meaning of the word.  
Hate is what you live for now." Hearing the words that he had once said to  
her, she gasped.  
  
Angela's statue began crackling. Dominique turned to it in disbelief.  
"Angela, my daughter-" she began.  
  
"Daughter?" Angela laughed. "You have no daughter." Dominique shook her  
head again as she backed up.  
  
A cold hand planted itself on her shoulder. She ducked to the ground and  
turned.  
  
"My love!" she shouted. Brooklyn's statue grinned maniacally at her.  
  
"How could I possibly love you?" he asked her. "You aren't capable of love.  
You never were."  
  
It was too much. To be rejected by her one true love and her daughter was  
too much. Brooklyn grasped her wrist. Her frail human body didn't stand a  
chance. He picked her up and threw her over the edge of the tower.  
  
She was falling. Without her wings, she was doomed. She waited for the  
killing blow...  
  
A blow came, but it certainly wasn't killing. A few bruises, maybe, but  
that was all. Dominique looked around and saw she was in Elisa Maza'a  
apartment.  
  
"Your first direct words to me were `You've just been poisoned.'" Dominique  
turned to see Elisa. She was dressed in a long, flowing, white gown.  
  
"That was a long time ago," Demona started.  
  
"Not so long, compared to your long lifespan," Elisa's face began to look  
strange.  
  
"But I've learned to forgive humans!" Dominique protested. "I'm still so  
sorry for what I did..."  
  
"That sure makes everything better," Elisa said sarcastically. "What's done  
is done." To Dominque's horror, Elisa face began melting away. Her entire  
body melted into a puddle.  
  
Dominque stared at the puddle on the ground. She got the nerve to creep up  
to it.  
  
Suddenly, a hand reached up out of it. She gasped and backed up. Red  
talons, and then Brooklyn came out of it.   
  
"Brooklyn?" Dominique asked, sure it wasn't him. Brooklyn just stared  
blankly into space.   
  
"My love?" she tried again.   
  
Still no response. Dominique stood up and walked over to him, studying his  
face.  
  
Suddenly, a high pitched wail filled the air. Dominique tried to ignore it  
at first, but it got louder and louder. She was forced to cover her ears as  
it began beating at her ear drums. She sank to her knees and closed her  
eyes as the pain became unbearable.   
  
Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.  
  
Dominique uncovered her ears hesitantly. She opened one eye, then the  
other. In Brooklyn's place was a green blur. It slowly became clearer, and  
Dominique squinted at it.   
  
It was obviously a woman, and her hair was purple and long, and it seemed  
to fly everywhere, although there was no wind. She was transparent, almost  
like a ghost, but Dominique obviously could tell she was fae. "Who-" she  
started.   
  
The song started up again, louder than it was before. Dominique screamed  
and slapped her hands over her ears. A wave of blackness came over her. She  
was going to faint. Dominique tried to think of something besides the  
singing, and the noise that was tormenting her ears. But she couldn't fight  
any longer.  
  
Finally, she gave into the next wave of darkness, and fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Demona sat straight up in her room. She hated falling asleep in her  
gargoyle form, but she had little choice. Throwing off her blanket, she  
shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears.  
  
"I believe the cliched expression `thank goodness it was just a dream' fits  
somewhere in here," Demona muttered out loud.  
  
~But what did it mean?~  
  
* * *  
  
Broadway and Angela quickly jumped apart as Brooklyn glided into the  
courtyard.  
  
"Hi, Brookl-" Angela began.  
  
"Get out of my way," Brooklyn snarled, pushing Angela with a sweep of his  
arm. Angela stared after him as he walked stiffly into the castle.  
  
"What's with him?" Broadway asked.   
  
"I don't know," Angela said. "Something must be wrong. Come on." She  
started running after Brooklyn. Broadway quickly followed.   
  
They found him walking down the hallway. "Brooklyn!" Angela said. He turned  
and glared at her.  
  
"May I help you?" he said, looking ready to kill either of them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Broadway asked.  
  
"Nothing," Brooklyn said, turning away. "Is that all, or do I have to stay  
here and listen to your psycho babble?"  
  
"Don't tell me `nothing,'" Angela said. "We know something is wrong."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT I'M THINKING?!" Brooklyn exploded. "Are you  
XXXXing psychic? No, I don't think so. You can't read my XXXXing mind, you  
don't have to be so fucking concerned about me all the time, because I am  
XXXXing older than both of you, so get off my XXXXing back!" A door down  
the hallway had opened, and Lexington and Hudson looked out to see what was  
going on.  
  
Brooklyn's eyes were glowing white now. "You wanna know if something is  
wrong?" he said in a dangerously low voice. "Yeah, something is XXXXing  
wrong. But for once in my XXXXing life, I'd like to keep it to myself!"  
With that, he stomped down the hall and slammed the door to the room that  
Xanatos had given him, making a picture on the wall fall to the ground.  
  
Lexington whistled. "He is XXXXed," he said, putting an accent on each word.  
  
"Yeah," Angela said with heavy sarcasm. "How many XXXXing times did he say  
XXXXing?"  
  
Broadway counted. "About seven." Lexington started laughing.   
  
"`Tis not funny, lads." Hudson stared at the door that Brooklyn had  
slammed. "Something is seriously botherin' him."  
  
"STOP XXXXING TALKING ABOUT ME!" Brooklyn shouted, his voice still loud,  
though muffled through the door. Everyone was silent for a few seconds,  
barely daring to breathe.  
  
Broadway coughed. "Eight," he said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
~I have to see him,~ Demona thought as she glided towards the Eyrie  
building at top speed. ~I have to know if he's okay.~  
  
She landed in the courtyard and looked around.   
  
"STOP XXXXING TALKING ABOUT ME!"   
  
Demona's eyes widened at the sound of Brooklyn's voice. She had never heard  
him so angry. She quickly rushed inside the castle.  
  
"Angela?" she said, looking at her daughters worried expression.   
  
"Mother?" Angela answered. "You came back!" Smiling, Angela ran into her  
mother's arms.  
  
"What is wrong with Brooklyn?" Demona asked Hudson, looking over Angela's  
head.  
  
"I wish we knew, lass." Hudson glanced at the shut door again. "I wish we  
knew."  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Demona opened the door and walked inside.  
Brooklyn was looking out a window, oblivious to Demona's presense. Quietly,  
she shut the door, watching to see if Brooklyn would say anything.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" Demona asked. Brooklyn turned  
around, growling. "I could hear you yelling all the way out in the courtyard."  
  
Brooklyn shook his head and turned back to the window.   
  
"Answer me," Demona said, growling now as well.   
  
"Why?" Brooklyn asked without turning around. "Is there a law that says I  
have to answer every damn question that I'm asked?"  
  
"Be serious, not the clan jester," Demona said quietly. "You are the king,  
remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Brooklyn said, unfeeling. "I remember, all right."   
  
"Brooklyn-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?" Demona couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Get out." Brooklyn gripped the window sill. "I don't want to see you  
anymore."  
  
"No," Demona whispered quietly.   
  
The rejection stings.  
  
She fled.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________  
  
Next time on Gargoyles:   
  
Brooklyn: Really, nothing is wrong with me!  
  
Demona: No! My love!   
  
[Elisa firing her gun]  
  
Demona: You'll pay for this! I'll find a way to kill you!  
[Banshee laughing]  
  
[Demona leaping at Banshee]  
  
********  
  
"You and Me Versus the World" and "Spiders" are both on the "Spiders" album  
of Space. "Spiders" really is on there - on track 15.  
  
Ani DiFranco is her own self, copyrighted by herself, I'll bet. I didn't  
put any of her lyrics in here, but she's cool, so I had to mention her. :)  
  
***  
  
In Progress: (in order of coming out)  
  
Soul Mates, Part II: Does true love really conquer all?  
  
The Coven Saga, Part I: Sometimes miracles can happen. But what happens  
when the best kept secret is finally revealed?  
  
-----------  
  
In Progress in the "Altered Universe:"   
  
Long Way to Morning  
  
-----------  
  
In Progress in "Future Tense Universe:"   
  
Future Tense, Part I: The Breakaway 


	2. 

Soul Mates, Part II  
by Krystiana Slinky {krystiana@geocities.com} or {krystiana@hotmail.com}  
-------------------  
Are you actually reading this, or are you just going to skip it like most  
people do? Well, if you are, then I guess you are patient and like reading  
nonsense.   
Anyway, Gargoyles belong to Disney/Buena Vista, all right? They aren't  
mine, but I am sure you know that since you are reading this, and likes  
Gargoyles. This story, however, is mine. You can't steal my idea. It's all  
mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Calm down, Krys...  
Okay, now, if you are going to read this, you must read these other stories  
first:  
  
Music Says It All  
To Live Again, Part I  
To Live Again, Part II  
Echoes of the Future  
Companionship  
The Gate (co-authored by Kristafori)  
Soul Mates, Part I  
  
I've also written something called "Temptation," but that is a whole other  
universe, which was aptly named "The Altered Universe" by a friend of mine.  
However, if you like seeing Brooklyn acting evil, I strongly recommend it. :)  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend, Molly, AKA Banshee. (Yes, Molly is  
her real name.) She helped me come up with this story idea. We actually got  
the idea from walking around down at the Plaza, and we saw a movie poster  
for "The Devil's Advocate." We had no idea what it was about, and this idea  
sprung into our heads. Okay? So this is dedicated to her!  
  
And we're off!  
__________  
  
"Previously on Gargoyles..."  
  
{Soul Mates, Part I}  
[Oberon removing the metal plate from the Banshee's mouth]  
Banshee: Thank you, my lord.  
[Banshee dissappearing from her bedroom]  
  
Demona: We are soul mates.  
Brooklyn: Maybe we're cursed.  
  
[Brooklyn saving Molly from the muggers]  
  
Brooklyn: Get out of my way.  
[Brooklyn pushing Angela]  
  
Demona: What is wrong with Brooklyn?  
Hudson: I wish we knew, lass.  
  
Brooklyn: Get out.  
Demona: What?!  
Brooklyn: Get out. I don't want to see you anymore.  
Demona: No...  
  
------  
Soul Mates, Part II  
__________________  
  
Demona ran from the room, pushing past her daughter, trying to hide her  
tears.   
  
Brooklyn had rejected her.   
  
Brooklyn, the one who had hated her the most, but still forgave her.  
  
Brooklyn, the one who she would sacrifice her life for.  
  
Brooklyn.  
  
The one who loved her.   
  
Her so-called "true love."  
  
Demona snarled as she leapt off the building and glided away. She didn't  
know where she was going. She didn't care.   
  
No one could be trusted. She had learned that once, and forgotten it. But  
now she knew, and this time she wouldn't forget.   
  
* * *  
  
"Are ye daft, lad?"  
  
Brooklyn growled and turned to face Hudson.   
  
"We heard the whole thing, lad. Now answer us in the right way, not  
exploding and going into a cussing stream."  
  
"I'll cuss all I XXXXing want to."  
  
"I'll not hear that talk from ye-"  
  
"Then leave."  
  
Hudson's eyes widened. Brooklyn had never shown a lack of disrespect for  
him. "Lad, ye'll not tell me what to do."  
  
"I am the second-in-command," Brooklyn said calmly. "I thought that's what  
I was supposed to do."  
  
"Ye won't be fer long if ye keep this up."  
  
"Really." Brooklyn yawned. "Does it look like I care?"  
  
Hudson shook his head in disbelief. "Ye were chosen fer second-in-command  
fer a good reason. Goliath thought ye would live up to it, take his place  
someday. But ye are proving ta be the most careless in the clan right now."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Stop questioning me."  
  
"And you stop ordering me around!" Brooklyn took a sterner tone of voice.  
"I'm always ordered around, by everyone! It's like I'm not supposed to have  
my own rules."  
  
"Your rules suck right now," Broadway spoke up from behind Hudson.  
  
Brooklyn glared at his rookery brother. "So what if they do? It's my choice  
if I follow them or not." Broadway backed down.  
  
"That's it," Brooklyn snarled. "I'm leaving." He turned to the window.  
"Don't expect any phone call." With that, he jumped out of the window,  
leaving his clan staring after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who wants to tell Goliath that his second-in-command left?"   
  
"Not me," Lexington said to Broadway. "I've never seen him blow up like that."  
  
"That's because something is obviously wrong with him," Angela said,  
glaring at them.   
  
"What is going here?" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see  
Goliath and Bronx.   
  
"Something is wrong with Brooklyn," Angela said.   
  
Goliath looked at each of his clan. "What?"  
  
"He's acting just a tad rebellious."  
  
"Brooklyn has always been a little rebellious-"  
  
"But this time he just ran out on us," Broadway interrupted.  
  
"He basically dumped Demona," Lex said. "She ran out looking XXXXed."  
  
Goliath's eyes widened. "We have to find both of them. Angela, go after  
Demona. The rest of us will search for Brooklyn. Bronx, stay here and guard  
the castle."  
  
As the clan took their orders, Angela couldn't help noticing that Goliath  
gave the orders like Brooklyn and Demona were their enemies.   
  
It worried her.  
  
* * *  
  
Demona had left hurt, dumbstruck, and numb. Now she headed back to the  
castle XXXXed and angry. She landed on the balcony of Brooklyn's room. Her  
eyes were like twin lasers, scanning the balcony before going inside.  
  
She stopped when she heard Fox Xanatos's voice.   
  
"David, Brooklyn would never act like this."  
  
"I don't know..." Xanatos said hesitantly.  
  
"What, you're saying he's acting like it on purpose?"  
  
"No. I was going say is that I don't know what is wrong with him."  
  
"He yelled at everyone in the clan, except for Goliath and Bronx, and I'll  
bet that's only because they weren't there."  
  
"Fox, drop it. They'll find him."  
  
"And what about Demona?"   
  
Demona's eyes narrowed.   
  
"How do you think she feels?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"David-"  
  
"Drop it!"  
  
There was a sigh of frustration, and then steps fading into the distance.  
  
~They already left to find him,~ Demona thought. ~I know how to find him  
faster.~ Opening her mind, she concentrated on Brooklyn. Her powers weren't  
as strong as they used to be from being out of practice, but she thought  
she sensed a glimmer of power that could be identified as Brooklyn.   
  
And it was in distress.  
  
Demona glided off in a hurry, almost missing a current. She had to make a  
stop before going to him. Even if he didn't love her anymore, she still  
cared about him, and what happened to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Banshee laughed as her song rose another octive. The red gargoyle below her  
cringed and covered his ears. He roared, trying to block out the sound, but  
she only laughed again, bringing on another wave of pain...  
  
A shot rang through the air. Banshee screamed out in pain and fell to the  
ground. Clutching her stomach, she turned to face Elisa Maza.  
  
"YOU!!" she screeched. "How could a man-made bullet hurt me?"  
  
"Iron bullets," Elisa said calmly, still aiming the gun at Banshee. "I had  
them made as soon as I got back from the Avalon quest."  
  
Banshee moaned, and then looked over Elisa's shoulder at Demona. Banshee  
then laughed.   
  
"How do you like Brooklyn's new attitude?" she asked.   
  
Demona gasped. "YOU did this?!" Banshee only laughed again before  
disappearing, taking Brooklyn with her.  
  
Demona roared at the empty air. Elisa put her gun back in her holster.  
"What did she mean, `new attitude?'"  
  
"She did something to Brooklyn. He's been rejecting everyone." Demona  
stopped and looked down. "Including me."  
  
"Oh, my god...I'm sorry," Elisa said, shaking her head. "I don't what I  
would do in your place..."  
  
"But you aren't in my place," Demona snarled, a hint of hostility seeping  
through. Elisa narrowed her eyes.   
  
"We have to find the others and tell them about this," she said. Demona  
nodded and bent down. Elisa hopped onto her back.  
  
"I still think I'm a little old for piggy-back," Elisa groaned.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Demona said, trying to keep her balance. Elisa  
shook her head, and Demona caught a draft and glided upward.  
  
Elisa finally spotted Goliath and Hudson off to their right. "There!" She  
pointed. She unhooked one hand from Demona's neck and waved it around.  
"Goliath!" she called.  
  
Goliath looked around and saw them. A faint trickle of surprise etched  
itself across his face at the sight of Demona getting along with Elisa.   
  
They glided up next to Goliath, and Elisa hopped from Demona's back to  
Goliath's arms, much to the relief of Demona's back.  
  
"We found Brooklyn," Elisa said. "But we lost him..."  
  
"To a strange figure. She was green and...oh, my god..." Demona's voice  
trailed off. ~My dream!~ she thought.  
  
Elisa peered at Demona curiously. "What?" she asked. "Oh, never mind. It  
was the Banshee."  
  
"The Banshee?" Goliath said in surprise. "How is she here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hudson spoke up. "I take it ye know this...Banshee."  
  
"Aye," Goliath said, nodding. "We met her in Ireland."  
  
"And she hasn't changed from her pleasantful manner," Elisa said. "She did  
some whammy on Brooklyn, and that's why he's acting so weird."  
  
"We had best get back to the castle," Goliath said, veering towards the  
left. "The others will be back soon, and perhaps Puck can help us."  
  
* * *  
  
Demona was restraining herself from strangling Owen.  
  
"I apologize, Goliath, but I cannot offer any assistance."  
  
Elisa was doing the same as Demona. "You can't even tell us if you know  
what she's up to?"  
  
"No, I cannot."  
  
Elisa clenched and unclenched her fists and then cried out in frustration.  
"You are an asshole sometimes, you know that!?"  
  
Demona coughed to hide a laugh. Angela glanced at her mother with a raised  
eyeridge.  
  
"Miss Maza, what opinions you choose to express is your own affair," Owen  
said, not in the slightest taken back. "But right now I have business to  
attend to." He turned and walked stiffly away.  
  
"Big help," Demona said, making a face. "Now what?"  
  
"We have our own business to attend to," Goliath said. He turned around  
with a flap of his wings.   
  
Elisa, Angela, and Demona stayed behind while the others followed. Rather,  
Demona was held back by Angela and Elisa.   
  
"What-" she started.  
  
"Time for your first girl talk, Demona," Elisa said. "I have a very  
important question."  
  
"Shoot," Demona said.   
  
Elisa shook her head. "Not a smart thing to say to a woman with a loaded  
gun," she muttered under her breath. ~Amazing how much Demona has changed  
since Krystiana came...with how she talks, how she's been acting, and...~  
  
"Elisa?"  
  
"Sorry," Elisa said, shaking her head. " I was wondering, I know it seems  
strange to ask, but...why aren't you worried about Brooklyn?"  
  
Demona smiled warmly. "Now I know that he didn't reject me." She looked  
down, slightly embaressed. "I know that he really cares for me, and it  
wasn't some act all the time."  
  
"Oh," Elisa said, satisfied.   
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, for now."  
  
"For now," Demona repeated, and sighed. "Perfect."  
  
* * *  
  
"What would the Banshee want with Brooklyn?"  
  
Demona looked up at Lexington's question."I don't know."  
  
"She was singing at him before I shot her," Elisa said. "And you know how  
painful that is." Angela nodded in agreement.  
  
Elisa turned to Demona. "How did you find Brooklyn before?"  
  
Demona flinched. "Kind of...a built-in homing signal."  
  
Elisa narrowed her eyes, then smiled. "Can you do it again?"  
  
"Well," Demona said hesitantly. "It would be difficult since he was  
unconsious last I saw him, but I could try."  
  
"Wherever Brooklyn is, we're bound to find the Banshee as well," Goliath  
said. Demona nodded.  
  
She closed her eyes. Picturing Brooklyn in her mind, her eyes travelled  
over the city. It came to a stop at an old building. A familiar building.  
Demona gasped and snapped her eyes open.  
  
"Demona?" Demona realized she was sitting on the ground. She looked at  
Elisa. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes. I...I know where Brooklyn is."  
  
* * *  
  
Six winged forms silently glided towards Saint Damian's cathedral. The site  
where Demona had tried, and nearly succeeded, to destroy the human race.  
She looked at the fallen windows.   
  
~"Just a few more seconds and the world is ours."~  
  
~"Sorry. Last moment change in plans."~  
  
~Demona looked back to see Brooklyn. She pulled out her gun and aimed-~  
  
Demona winced. She had shot him. She had shot Brooklyn only a year ago.  
  
One year to heal.  
  
One year to love again.  
  
Demona folded her wings into a cape. The clan watched her, but no one said  
anything. Demona could almost feel their eyes drilling into her back.  
  
~They still don't trust me,~ she thought.   
  
"Looking for someone?" The clan gasped and looked up at the floating  
Banshee. Tied to a rafter was Brooklyn, still unconsious.  
  
"Brooklyn!" Demona yelled, starting to run towards a wall to get airborne.   
  
"Mother!" Angela ran after her. "Wait!"  
  
Banshee smiled at the two running gargoyles. She laughed before she started  
to sing.   
  
Demona roared as the sound wave hit her. She was knocked back and fell onto  
Angela.   
  
"Goliath!" Elisa yelled, trying to be heard over Banshee. "She's louder  
than before!"  
  
Goliath looked around, trying to find something to cease the Banshee's  
singing, but Banshee turned towards him. She stopped for a moment, then  
snarled and hit a high note. Goliath sailed back into the wall.   
  
"Goliath!" Elisa yelled. She turned towards Banshee, pulling her gun. "Big  
mistake, bitch." She aimed and fired. Banshee screamed, making the walls  
around shake.   
  
Elisa ran over to Goliath. "We have to get out of here. This place is going  
to collapse at any second."   
  
Goliath nodded, got up, and looked around. "Where's Demona?"   
  
Elisa looked up. "Up there!"   
  
Demona was on the rafters, climbing on all fours towards Brooklyn, and she  
was dangerously close to Banshee. She lost her footing for a moment and  
slipped off, but held on with one hand. She breathed a sigh of relief and  
hoisted herself back up.  
  
"Demona! Hurry!" Elisa pumped her gun as Goliath ushered everyone else  
outside.  
  
Demona reached Brooklyn and began to untie him. The rafters groaned beneath  
their weight as she got one of the ropes off.   
  
Elisa saw the rafter begin to give. "DEMONA! MOVE!" she shouted, praying  
that the rafter wouldn't break...  
  
It broke.   
  
* * *  
  
Angela stared at the wreakage of the cathedral. "Mother... Brooklyn..." She  
shook her head in disbelief.   
  
Goliath had drug Elisa to the corner just in time.   
  
Lexington shook his head with a sullen look on his face. "Who knew that  
that one rafter held up the entire place?"  
  
Angela slowly walked to the edge of the fallen building. "M-maybe there's a  
ch-chance they s-survived..." she stuttered, refusing to give up hope.  
  
"Aye," Hudson agreed. "Those two have managed to get out of worse scrapes  
than this."  
  
"Worse?" Broadway said. "I don't think so."  
  
* * *  
  
Demona held up the piece of wood that was keeping the debris from crushing  
them both.  
  
"Brooklyn," she said, nudging him with her foot. "Wake up."  
  
A groan escaped from his lips. His eyes flickered open and saw Demona. He  
snarled and backed up, banging his head against a stray piece of wood. He  
put a hand on his head and snarled again.  
  
"I told you I don't want to see you anymore," he growled at her.  
  
"Brooklyn," Demona started. "A fae named Banshee did something to you-"  
  
"Yeah, right," Brooklyn said, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Really, nothing is wrong with me!" Brooklyn sounded annoyed.   
  
Demona coughed. "Brooklyn, we have to get out of here. There's not much  
air. I'll survive because of..." Demona stopped. "We just have to get out  
of here."  
  
Brooklyn just sat in stoney silence.   
  
Demona shook her head. "ANGELA!!!" she shouted. "GOLIATH! ELISA!" She shook  
her head and coughed again. "Somebody hear me..."  
  
* * *  
  
Angela perked up. "Did you hear that?" she said. Everyone else quieted down.  
  
The call came again. "That's Demona!" Elisa said in surprise.   
  
"They're alive!" Angela cried happily. She began digging immediatley.   
  
* * *  
  
Demona groaned as the weight she held up became heavier. "Brooklyn..." she  
gasped. "Hand me that piece of wood over there." She gestured with her head  
to the hunk of wood that Brooklyn had bumped his head against.  
  
Brooklyn watched her, not doing anything. Just sitting, watching.  
  
"Brooklyn!" Demona growled. Her feet began slipping and the wood above her  
groaned. "Please, Brooklyn..."  
  
He still only watched.  
  
"DO SOMETHING!" Demona yelled at him.   
  
The only reaction was a blink.  
  
Demona's eyes flashed red in frustation. She lifted one of her feet and  
kicked the piece of wood. It flew over to her and it landed at her feet.  
She picked it up and propped it against the pile of debris over them.   
  
She let go of the piece of wood over their heads. She sat down, gasping.   
  
"You're crazy," Demona said to Brooklyn in a matter-of-fact voice.   
  
Brooklyn only smiled, and still watched her.   
  
* * *  
  
AVALON  
  
Oberon summoned the Weird Sisters.   
  
"Yes, my lord?" Luna said.   
  
"Banshee is gone," Oberon said. "You know what to do."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Selene said.   
  
A flash, and they were gone. Oberon sat back in his chair, no emotion on  
his face for a moment.   
  
He slowly smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
MANHATTAN  
  
Demona sagged against the wall. She glanced at her would-be love again.   
  
The smile on his face had not faded. He still watched her. She couldn't  
tell if he was really seeing or just watching.   
  
~We'll find a way to make you better, Brooklyn,~ Demona swore inwardly.  
  
"Demona?" Angela's hesitant voice echoed down.   
  
"Angela!" Demoan called back. "We're down here!"   
  
A thread of light edged through the darkness. The hole widened, and Angela  
looked through.  
  
"Mother!" she cried. She called back over her shoulder, apparently to the  
others. "I found them!"   
  
Demona looked at Brooklyn, holding out a hand. "Are you coming?"   
  
Brooklyn didn't say anything. He didn't move, either.   
  
"Brooklyn, please," Demona said.  
  
Angela looked at Brooklyn's emotionless face. He only watched them, not  
moving.   
  
"Aren't you a little old for the silent treatment?" Angela said to Brooklyn.   
  
Demona finally walked up to Brooklyn and put a hand under his arms, lifting  
him up. She dragged him over the hole that Angela had made. Angela reached  
down a grabbed him. Together, they hoisted him out.  
  
"Lad, ye have got to act normally," Hudson was saying to Brooklyn as Demona  
crawled out.  
  
"He won't say anything," Demona said, looking down. "I-"  
  
A deep rumbling began beneath their feet. A green transparent hand burst up  
through the debris.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!" Banshee leapt out of the pile of rubble. She faced Elisa.  
  
"A HUMAN DARES TO HARM ME?" she yelled. Elisa cried out in pain. Banshee  
reached out and put a hand around Elisa's neck. "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"   
  
Demona was the closest to Banshee. Her eyes lit up red, and she leapt at  
Banshee, knocking her away from Elisa. Pinning Banshee to the ground,  
Demona growled.   
  
"What did you do to Brooklyn?" Demona asked in a low voice.   
  
"I won't answer you, so there's no point in asking," Banshee said.   
  
"But there is," Elisa said, walking up beside Demona. She pointed the gun  
directly at Banshee's head. "You answer her or I'll shoot you right in the  
middle of your forehead."  
  
Banshee laughed. "There is not point in telling you, either. You won't win,  
anyway."  
  
"What did you to him?" Demona repeated.   
  
"I've stolen his soul," Banshee stated.  
  
"You've - what?" Elisa asked, confused.  
  
"Stolen his soul," Banshee said in a louder voice. She smiled and slipped  
away from Demona's loosened grasp. "Ironic, isn't it?" she said to Demona.  
"Hard to be soul mates with someone if one doesn't have a soul."  
  
Demona shook her head and looked at Brooklyn, who only watched with his  
arms still crossed. Demona snarled and whipped her head back towards  
Banshee. "You'll pay for this! I'll find a way to kill you, I swear!"  
  
Banshee only laughed. "His soul gives me power. I have two humans and his  
souls. That amplifies my voice almost a hundred times. I just haven't used  
it to it's full ability yet." She laughed again, dissappearing. "But I will."   
  
Demona roared again. Elisa placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm  
her down.   
  
"It'll be okay," Elisa said in a reassuring voice.   
  
"Yes, Ms. Psychic," Demona snarled. "Taking up fortune telling?"  
  
Elisa sighed. Goliath looked at the brightening sky. "The sun will be up  
soon. We have just enough time to make it back to the Aerie building."  
  
* * *  
  
Demona looked out at the stone statue of Brooklyn. In her human form, it  
was easy to show emotions. Her face showed sorrow, betrayal...  
  
And revenge.   
  
Brooklyn slept alone. The others had gone into the castle, leaving Brooklyn  
to himself, although they did watch him through a window to make sure he  
was going to be okay. Elisa walked up next to Demona.   
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay," Elisa said.   
  
Demona glanced at her. "But what if he won't? What if he is like this  
forever?" She bit her lower lip to keep from crying. "What if he will never  
care about me...about anyone again?" She lost the fight with her tears. She  
couldn't believe she was crying in front of this...human.  
  
But Elisa wasn't shocked or disgusted. Instead, she led Demona away from  
the window.  
  
* * *  
  
LAST NIGHT  
  
Molly looked at the gargoyle with one thought in her mind - revenge. This  
gargoyle was of the same clan as that foolish gargoyle dog that had ruined  
her plans last time.   
  
But the gargoyle could be of more use than just revenge. He could fit in  
her plans quite nicely.  
  
She launched back into her helpless girl act. "I-I...oh, God..."  
  
"Are you all right?" the gargoyle repeated.   
  
Molly nodded, pretending to not being able to speak. "Thank you," she said  
quietly.   
  
The gargoyle looked surprised. "You're welcome." The gargoyle stopped,  
peering at her. For a solid second, Molly thought he could see through her  
disquise.   
  
"Do you have a place to go?"   
  
Molly shook her head. The gargoyle turned and looked up at the sky. "I can  
take you to the police station. They can take care of you..." he turned  
back, only to see Banshee.   
  
"What..." he started.   
  
"I am called the Banshee," she said.   
  
"You're...fae, aren't you?" Banshee nodded.   
  
"I do not like using my normal fae powers, but they do come in use at  
times." Banshee smiled, and raised a hand and began to cast the spell that  
would give her his soul.  
  
"Thou mortal before me  
Thy hast something I need  
Thy soul is mine  
And the power divine!"  
  
The spell was corny, but it was an old spell that was never used. Until now.   
  
Brooklyn roared in pain and clutched his chest as if he was having a heart  
attack. He was forced to one knee as a glow began inside in him. The glow  
grew, and became visible. His eyes lit up. He snarled, and a burst of white  
light came forth from his lips, shooting into the Banshee.   
  
Banshee could feel her powers boost. She felt strong enough to take on  
Oberon. The gargoyle, however...  
  
Banshee looked down at the red gargoyle, and for the first time noticed his  
pendant he wore. Her eyes widened for a moment.   
  
It was no matter. She could take on Goliath. With her boosted voice she did  
not need Crom Cruoch or anyone.  
  
She could take on Goliath's entire clan.  
  
* * *  
  
PRESENT  
  
Fox Xanatos watched the stone skin fly. The soulless gargoyles stretched  
with no emotion his face. Fox and Elisa had kept Demona company the whole  
day, trying to console her, all efforts failing.  
  
"He's up," Fox said quietly. Demona, now in her gargoyle form, looked up.  
  
"I need to talk to him," she said sternly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Elisa said, turning around. Demona was already leaping out  
the window.  
  
* * *  
  
*Brooklyn?*  
  
"What?" Brooklyn said, not turning around.  
  
*We're going to make you better.*  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
*Brooklyn, you don't have a soul.*  
  
"What's a soul?"  
  
~Very funny,~ Demona thought. But it actually wasn't. Brooklyn wasn't joking.  
  
*A soul is what allows you to be a person. To love.*  
  
"Do you have a soul?"  
  
*I love you Brooklyn. Yes, I have a soul. You have one, too.*  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
*Someone stole it from you.*  
  
"Who?"  
  
Demona didn't answer.  
  
"Who, Demona?"  
  
*Someone with great power. But we're going to get it back, Brooklyn. I swear.*  
  
Brooklyn fell silent for a moment. "Why are you so concerned about getting  
it back?"  
  
*Because I love you.*  
  
"Why?"  
  
Now Demona couldn't answer. *I can't tell you.*  
  
* * *  
  
Banshee watched the exchange with interest. ~The gargoyle vows to defeat  
me?~ she though, chuckling softly. ~Good luck, immortal.~  
  
"Sister, you left Avalon without permission."  
  
"Oberon is not pleased."  
  
Banshee turned, expecting to see the three sisters, but only saw empty air.  
  
She breathed out. "Nonsense," she said softly. "What would those three be  
doing here?"   
  
"Bringing you home."  
  
Banshee gasped and reeled back.   
  
There was still no one there. She had imagined it. She laughed out loud.  
What could those three possibly do to the Banshee, anyway?"  
  
"YOU!!" Banshee heard Demona's shout from below. Without realising it, she  
had revealed her hiding place when she backed up.   
  
And Demona was angry enough to kill her.   
  
* * *  
  
Demona heard a laugh from above and saw a green fog. Demona roared and  
shouted at Banshee.   
  
Banshee opened her mouth and prepared to blast Demona away with a song, but  
Demona didn't give her the chance to sing. She leapt up onto the Banshee  
and clapped a hand over her mouth, snarling.   
  
"Not so confident without your voice, `eh?" Demona growled. Banshee glared  
at her.   
  
"Demona!" Elisa ran onto the balcony. Distracted, Demona looked up. Banshee  
used the moment to her advantage and kicked Demona off.   
  
Banshee stood up with a look of hatred on her face. "You DARE attack me?"  
she yelled. Elisa cried out in pain and Demona cringed.   
  
Banshee floated up into the air, levitating feet off the ground. She began  
singing. It wasn't really a song, just a series of notes getting higher and  
higher.   
  
Elisa was blown back almost immediatley. Demona fought for her ground, but  
lost it and tumbled back besides Elisa. They were hanging onto the edge of  
the wall. A rock flew back and smacked straight through Demona's left wing.  
Demona roared in pain.   
  
Banshee stopped and smiled. Taking in a breath of air, she sang one last  
note, knocking them both off the building. Demona caught Elisa and tried to  
glide, but her injured wing hurt too much.   
  
Elisa had one thought. ~I'm going to die.~  
  
* * *  
  
As Brooklyn watched Demona and Elisa tumble over the edge of the Aerie  
building, something clicked. He felt that he should try and help them, but  
he didn't understand why.   
  
He stared at Banshee for a moment. He thought for a moment, and then ran  
over to the side of the building.   
  
Demona had one hand plunged into the rock and another holding onto Elisa's  
foot. Demona looked up and saw Brooklyn.  
  
"My love," she moaned. "Please...remember...last night..."  
  
"I remember," Brooklyn said. "I just don't care."   
  
Demona let a tear slip down her cheek. She looked down. "Please..."  
  
Brooklyn watched and a thought entered his mind. He wasn't so sure if he  
didn't care anymore or if he did. He didn't know.  
  
Demona's hand began to slip, her claws scratching the stone as they slid  
down the rock. Without understanding, Brooklyn reached down and grabbed  
Demona's hand. Mustering strength, he pulled them both up.   
  
Elisa looked a little dizzy after having all the blood rush to her head,  
but otherwise fine. Demona stared at Brooklyn, as was Banshee.   
  
"How could..." Banshee began. "How could you take it back?"  
  
Demona smiled at her love as he answered. "A soul isn't just an object you  
can steal. It's not only about who you care about, it's about who cares  
about you, too."  
  
"Touching," Banshee sneered. "But I still have a human's soul, and I can  
get more-"  
  
"I do not think so, Banshee." Luna appeared first behind Banshee.  
  
"You are supposed to be on Avalon." Phoebe appeared next to her sister.  
  
"Oberon sent us to retrieve you." Selene came forward last.   
  
Luna spoke up again. "Oberon gave your voice back to you as a gift-"  
  
"Not to be used as a weapon," Selene added.  
  
"You are returning with us." Luna raised a hand, pointing to the east with  
two fingers. He sisters mimicked the gesture. There was a flash, and the  
Banshee yelled as all four of them dissappeared.   
  
Demona turned to Brooklyn. "Are you truly back?" Brooklyn nodded. "But how?"  
  
"I don't know, but when you talked to me that last time, something clicked.  
It was like my soul slowly drained back into me," Brooklyn said, looking at  
her.   
  
Elisa coughed, a pointed sound. "I think I'll leave you two alone. I'll go  
tell Goliath and the others that you're back." With a grin, she ran into  
the castle.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Brooklyn began.   
  
"It wasn't your fault." Demona walked up to Brooklyn, smiling.   
  
"But I didn't care about anyone, and I knew it. I just didn't care."  
Brooklyn turned away from Demona.  
  
"It's all right now," Demona said, drawing his head back towards her.  
"You're back." Brooklyn smiled and slowly drew her into an embrace.  
  
"Aurora," Brooklyn whispered.   
  
"What?" Demona looked up.   
  
"You are my Aurora," Brooklyn said louder. "The coven called you that, and  
I've been thinking that the name...Demona...was misleading."  
  
"You may call me what you wish," Demona said. Absently, she thought of  
Goliath's pet name for her, `Angel of the Night.' She like Aurora much  
better. Much less corny.  
  
Brooklyn looked down at Demona, at Aurora. "Aurora and Brooklyn."  
  
Aurora smiled. "Brooklyn and Aurora."  
  
"Whatever." Aurora laughed.   
  
"The coven never gave you name," she said. Brooklyn shook his head. "We'll  
think of one."  
  
"I like Brooklyn," he said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"So do I," Aurora said, smiling. "So do I. Except I love Brooklyn." She put  
an arm around his neck, and kissed him.   
  
* * *  
  
Elisa smiled. Goliath smiled. Behind them, the clan smiled.   
  
Brooklyn was okay.  
  
* * *  
  
"I still can't stay." Aurora pulled back from Brooklyn.  
  
"Why?" Brooklyn said, sounding pained.  
  
"I need to forgive myself, like I said last time." Aurora looked down. "I'm  
sorry." She turned and put a foot on the edge of the castle.  
  
She turned back and looked at him. "I promise I'll come back, my love." SHe  
luached herself off the side of the castle.   
  
Brooklyn watched her glide off. "But will you keep this promise, Aur?" he  
whispered to the wind.   
  
"She will," a voice behind him said. He turned and saw Luna, alone.  
  
"Where are your sisters?" he asked.   
  
"On Avalon, where I will be in a few minutes. But I must speak with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tonight was a test on your control over the Powers."  
  
"The...what?"  
  
"You will find out soon," Luna said, and looking like the Chesire cat, she  
dissappeared.  
  
Brooklyn sighed and turned back to the direction that Aurora had glided.  
"Goodbye, Aur."  
  
THE END  
  
_________________________  
  
Okay, how was it? HMM???? I really wanna know. Gimme praise or critic  
stuff. --krystiana@geocities.com-- or   
--krystiana@hotmail.com--  
  
Joy, you read it, I think. :)  
  
-- -- I need help! I can't think of a name for Brooklyn. What do you  
think he should be named? E-mail me with suggestions. For instance, Demona  
was named Aurora for the color of her hair, which I explain in the next  
three fanfics, which are called...  
  
THE COVEN SAGA  
  
Yup, I am finally getting around to writing it. Anyway, I need a name for  
Brooklyn. So gimme one! I will give you lotsa credit and stuff. Sorry, I  
don't have anything to bribe you with.  
  
  
******  
Coming Soon!!!!  
The Coven Saga, Part I: The Awakening - Nothing can seperate true friends  
- not even death.  
  
The Coven Saga, Part II: The Struggle - TBA  
  
The Coven Saga, Part III: The Fury - TBA 


End file.
